


EliChikan

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Belly Button Fetish, Biting, Blackmail, Chikan, Consensual, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Lingerie, Vaginal Fingering, yeah this went from noncon to just. happy consensual shit. how the fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Ever since Chika started college, her commute to class has been really mundane and boring... up until now, when she had an unexpected encounter with Eli.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's like 3:25am right now and I'm really tired my mind was somewhat focused in the beginning but I'm pretty sure the quality of this fic just keeps gradually declining the more I wrote because I am so tired right now I need to go crash I just didn't want to let my motivation go before I can finally finish this smutfic that was entirely inspired by a pun.

She was only a few months in, but so far college hasn’t been as scary as Chika thought it might be. Sure, the first month was rather hectic, with figuring out where to go, what to do, what her routines should be, but once she was settled in, it became business as usual. Waking up in the morning, getting ready, catching the train, go to class, have lunch, study, go to class again, having dinner, heading home, study more. It was honestly a really boring routine, and Chika wasn’t having any luck making friends in class either, but hey, what can she do? That’s just life.

Until she figures out what style fits her better, and what kind of people she sticks with better, she was just going to be another freshman at college, and that really sucked. She’s so used to being with her friends from Uranohoshi, that suddenly being separated like this, no one having the time to hang out with each other anymore, was such a huge shock for her. Perhaps this loneliness was why lately Chika’s been finding herself eating less, having more trouble focusing, and going to sleep at night. It’s because of that, that she’s always so sleepy on her morning commute now, dozing off until it’s her stop.

This morning was no different for her. Hop on the train, find a good spot to rest, and get some shut-eye. It was a shame that all the seats were taken this time though, so she had to make do with standing, and not sleeping. Ah whatever, Chika thought, and found herself a good spot to stand so she can rest for a bit. She wasn’t going to be falling asleep like this, but this was at least something that could help.

Standing as she held onto the metal beam, her eyes closed, Chika took it easy for the ride, the low humming of the train passing in one ear and out the other. There was nothing worth thinking about when she was so tired, nothing worth the effort. Besides, she didn’t want to tire herself out before class, she had notes to take. So the only, and the best, thing to do was to just relax and clear her mind for a bit.

Just then though, she thought she felt something touching her butt. Chika jolted a bit, but then relaxed again, figuring it was probably just someone behind her bumping into her because of the moving train. But then, she realized, the hand wasn’t moving away from her butt. It was still pressed up against her butt. In fact, it’s almost like it’s… beginning to squeeze…

Her eyes wide open now, her breathing picking up pace, Chika’s body was tense. She didn’t dare move from her spot, and she didn’t want to turn around or make a scene out of it either. The only thing that would do was cost her her dignity, so she just quietly hoped that whoever the molester was would stop soon and leave her alone. Surely, he wouldn’t take it any further than this?

But no, the roaming hand only decided to take it further, and begin feeling her butt, slowly rubbing it, squeezing it. Chika could feel her neck going cold and her heart beat even faster the more panicked she became. When she felt the hand slowly move down her butt to her thighs, touching her bare skin, she gasped, nearly letting a sharp yelp escape. No, she couldn’t let anyone find out this was happening. She wouldn’t be able to handle the shame. But just what could she do about this molester-?

Whoever was touching her was only getting more and more bold too. His hand was slowly creeping up to her butt again, though this time under her skirt, his cold hand touching her butt directly. Chika was panicked, and scared, not knowing how far this molester was willing to take this, but at the same time her body was becoming excited too, her crotch beginning to grow uncomfortably warm. And even despite the dire situation, she couldn’t help but noticed that the molester’s hand was soft, and delicate, not quite what she would expect from a man…

No! She can’t let herself get distracted like that, she had to find a way out of this. Chika’s stop was still a distance away, but maybe if she got off the next stop, and catch the next train, she can get away. Sure, she’ll have to really hurry to class, but she’ll at least be away from this molester. Yes, she had to do that. Getting away was priority, even if it comes at the cost of being slightly late to class.

When the train began slowing down, and the announcer called out the station they were approaching, Chika gripped her bag tightly and begin to pull away, eager to get that hand away from her butt. There was no way her molester would chase after her when so many people are leaving the train, it would be too noticeable! Yes, this should work.

Before she could take a step forward though, Chika suddenly felt another hand snake its way around her waist and pull her back, pressing her against her molester’s body. Her face heated up, and her heart pounded. This was bad. This molester was persistent, and determined to keep her from leaving. Chika was too afraid to struggle too much either, or forcibly pull away. What if the molester had something he could hurt her with?

...Wait, he? That didn’t feel right. Chika’s back was pressed against this molester, and whoever it was felt… much too soft to be a man. They smelled like perfume too, not something you would find on a man, and she had… breasts. That kind of softness… it was most definitely breasts. This molester was a woman, not a man.

As Chika slowly realized this, she heard a ding, and was quickly snapped out of her trance, but that was too late. That ding was for the train doors closing. She had missed her window of opportunity to escape from her molester, and now she was stuck here with her. Just what in the world did this woman want with her-!? How was she so bold to hold her like this?

Her molester seemed to have noticed how tense Chika was becoming, her entire body warm and cold with fear, her breathing fast but shallow, because she then drew close. Close enough for Chika to feel her breathing soft against her neck. And then, a whisper, “Where did you think you were going, hmm? Your stop isn’t for another twenty minutes, Chika Takami.”

Just who was this woman-!? How did she know her name, and what her stop was? Was she someone who just happened to commute on the same train? But how would she have that memorized? Was she a stalker? Until her molester had spoken, Chika was close to shutting down, but now she was too angry, angry and afraid, to do that. Just why was this woman doing this to her? And why did she… sound so familiar? She wasn’t anyone Chika knew, was she?

“Hmhm, judging by your reaction, it seems like I was right. You are Chika Takami.” Her molester cooed, her voice low and a bit husky. Alluring, if Chika wasn’t so afraid in that moment. She sounded like an older woman, but not anyone too old. Definitely not the voice of a worn down working woman. “You know, I’ve been watching you for a while. I’ve always really admired you back in your Aquor days, it’s a real shame that had to end. But to think I would be able to see you in person now, like this… hmhm, I really am lucky.”

Yep, whoever she was, she was a stalker. Some crazy fan from her high school days, probably, someone who she had the misfortune of commuting together with. Chika was so frustrated by this, so upset, she wanted out so badly, but this woman’s grip was strong. This wasn’t something she could struggle out of; she could simply stand still, trembling in fear and excitement, as her molester’s other hand continued to fondle her behind.

When she felt the hand beginning to tug at her panties though, evidently trying to pull it down, Chika began panicking once again, trying to shake her head no. But of course, the molester ignored that, and kept going, until her panties were down enough for her vagina to be exposed. Chika felt so ashamed, so violated, and so angry at this molester, but there was nothing she could do to get away. Perhaps most frustrating of all though, was the fact that she was wet. She had gotten noticeably wet from being touched by a stranger, and that stranger was about to find out.

The molester’s hand slowly sliding down between her cheeks, every second of this making Chika’s body shiver, the hand soon enough found itself softly rubbing her lower lips. Chika felt so disgusted that some stranger was touching her down there already, making such lewd noises as her wetness coated her fingers. Her having difficulty holding back her little gasps and moans made it so much worse, because the last thing she wanted at this point was attention. This kind of awful dilemma seemed to please her molester. “Aww, look at you. Hmhm, it feels good, doesn’t it? If you relax and give in, it will feel so much better, Chika-chan…”

“N-nngh…” This was bad. The way her molester was touching her down there, she was making her feel too good for her not to make noise. It didn’t help that Chika’s never been one to hold back her voice either. Trying to keep her voice down to a flustered whisper, she asked, “Wh-why are you d-doing this…!? N-nnhh, who even… a-are you-?”

“Hmm, I suppose I should tell you, shouldn’t I? Since I already know who you are, it would only be fair…” Feeling the molester’s hand slip away from under her skirt was both a source of relief and new anxiety for Chika. She didn’t know what to expect from this mysterious woman, and she didn’t want to find out either. She was afraid it would get so much worse. What if she was going to take pictures, and blackmail her? This worry only became so much worse when surely enough, her molester brought a phone out in front of them in selfie view. “I know you’ve always looked up to us Muses… heheh, but I bet you could have never expected your first time meeting Eli Ayase would be like this, now could you?”

Chika couldn’t believe her eyes. There was no way that the woman who was clutching her so tightly and violating her could possibly be an idol she looked up to. But looking in her phone’s camera view, there was no mistaking those bright blue eyes, blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. That voice too, it sounded so familiar because it was the same one as the one in all those Muse songs… How did things turn out this way!? And why did Eli take an interest in her, out of everyone, and stalk her for long enough to do something like this? It didn’t make sense!

While Chika was still lost in her confusion, Eli flashed a mischievous smile and took the selfie with her victim, and then put her phone away. Then, she went back to work, her hand creeping back under her skirt and pushing two fingers into her vagina. This time, her other hand moved up from simply clutching her waist to groping and squeezing her breast. Her voice kept low, she chuckled softly, and said, “Aw, come on now Chika-chan, I know you’re just speechless to meet your idol, but you don’t have to be so quiet. I’m sure no one else on this train will hear you… ~”

There was absolutely no need for that teasing, since Chika had already begun whimpering and gasping again, her entire body warm with arousal, trembling with excitement. She was too distracted by her confusion on just why in the world Eli would do something like this to bother with putting any efforts into keeping her voice down. At this point, all her anger and fear had melted down into simply confusion and anxiety, so she could no longer muster up the will to think of escape plans. Instead, she was simply limp in Eli’s embrace, completely vulnerable to every one of her lewd advances.

As much as Eli enjoyed Chika feeling so helplessly good, there was a limit to how loud they can be before people start noticing. So rather than continuing to toy with her breast, she moved her hand up, and pushed her fingers into her mouth to keep her quiet. Just one finger at first, and then two, when resistance melted away, and then three to really keep her occupied. Chika was so young, so vulnerable, so easy to take advantage of that Eli was having trouble holding back. Her voice becoming audibly aroused now, she whispered in Chika’s ear, “Don’t worry, we still have some time. Let’s really have some fun, shall we?”

Chika had no idea what to expect, but really at this point she didn’t know what to think in general. Her mind was thrown in such a flurry of confusion and pleasure that she almost instinctually simply accepted whatever Eli had in mind for her. She obediently sucked on her fingers, however many she pushed into her mouth, and slobbered over them like they’re candy. She squirmed, but not in a defiant manner, instead as an attempt to grind against Eli’s fingers. Even when Eli planting kisses along her neck quickly turned into nibbling, and eventually outright biting, Chika didn’t mind at all; she just accepted whatever Eli had to give her, whether it was pleasure or pain, as if those two were any different at all. Both made her writhe and gasp in excitement all the same.

Being fingered and bitten like this soon enough brought Chika to her climax. Her body trembling and shaking in pleasure, she quickly felt her knees and her legs go weak as her lewd fluids poured from her sex, quickly flowing down her thighs and wetting her socks. Such a thrilling orgasm in a public place like this has left her completely drained of energy, and probably a lot sleepier than she first boarded the train, leaving her slumping against Eli’s body. It was only then that she realized she had been biting down on Eli’s fingers as she cummed, and out of embarrassment, she quickly opened her mouth back up enough for her to take her fingers out.

“Geez, you got quite the strong jaw there, Chika-chan.” Thankfully for Chika’s conscience, Eli didn’t seem to mind one bit having her fingers bitten so hard. Then again, considering how much she was biting her neck, Chika wouldn’t be surprised if Eli was into pain like that. What a masochist. “Maybe next time, you can do the biting, hmm~? Heheh, you did really seem to enjoy yourself… You’re so cute, Chika-chan.”

Chika simply grumbled in response. She had no idea what to say to Eli, after everything that had just happened. Eli did rape her, after all, and yet, Chika ended up liking it… just what kind of a situation was that? It didn’t make any sense to her. So in the last few minutes of the ride, she simply remained slumped against Eli in an awkward standing cuddle like this, her body too tired from such an exhausting climax to stand on its own.

\---

When Chika finally made it off the train, she was so worn out, so incredibly tired. So much so that at first, she didn’t even realize that Eli had gotten off with her, and followed her to the bench she plopped down on. It took until Eli actually said something, for Chika to finally realize she was there.

“...Um… T-Takami-san, uhh, so like, about what just happened…” Eli stammered, seeming a lot more reserved and embarrassed than back on the train, a rather jarring shift in demeanour. Maybe she finally came off her serotonin high, and realized she’s essentially raped a young college kid. “I uhh… really got into it, huh, didn’t I. You’re… not gonna tell anyone about that, right…?”

Chika finally got a good look at just who Eli was. Judging by the buttoned up blouse, the wool coat, and the pencil skirt, Eli Ayase appeared to be a schoolteacher now. It would make sense that she would suddenly feel remorseful about molesting a college kid like that, and get worried about word getting out.

Just based on the fact that she was her idol once, Chika wanted to simply let it go buried, and never bring it up again, as if it’s never happened. But she wasn’t such a pushover that she’d just let something like that go unpunished. And given what she had picked up about Eli based on how she’s dressed… a playful idea formed in her mind. A punishment she was going to enjoy. A smirk appearing on her face, Chika said, “Well, Ayase-sensei, if you want that a secret, why don’t you give me your number?”

“...Seriously?” Eli’s inquisitive and somewhat sarcastic look wasn’t quite the reaction Chika had hoped for. “Well that’s… uh, definitely a first for me. I never thought I’d get a girl’s number that way.”

“Sh-shut up! It’s n-not like that!” Chika really thought she had the upper hand, but now she was getting really flustered over this. How can Eli misunderstand her intentions so badly!? “I’m just… it’s just… I’m basically… ugh, I’m blackmailing you! You know what I… what I mean, right? So just gimme your number already, or I’m telling!”

“Okay, okay! I get it!” Eli hurriedly took out a scrap of paper and a pen, and began jotting down her number, although the small smirk on her face suggested she still found Chika’s attempted assertiveness amusing. Handing the piece of paper to her afterwards, she gave her a smile, and said, “I’ll do whatever you’d ask of me, sexual favours, and all that, yeah?”

“Y-you really don’t mince your words, do you?” Chika’s cheeks turned red. Does Eli have no sense of shame!? Geez, at least act more like a blackmail victim so she could have her satisfaction! “...But uh, y-yeah, just. Fuck, I’ll call you, okay? I need to go to class now. I’ll see you later!”

“Yeah, of course. See you.”

And off Chika went, having went through probably the most harrowing and exhilarating morning ever since she started college. She’s always wanted to meet the Muse members, even though they’ve already disbanded, but to think she would meet one of them like this… well, at least now she was certain they were going to be keeping in touch. Even years later, even after what had happened that morning, Chika still had great affections for her idols. This would be an opportunity to finally get to know Eli as a person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika 'blackmails' Eli to come to the love hotel with her, and ends up finding love with her.

Wearing a large coat, a hat, a face mask, and sunglasses on a sunny day like this was unbearably uncomfortable, but it was a lot better than being seen going to a love hotel in the red light district as Chika Takami. And it thankfully seemed to have spared her unwanted attention from some very unsavoury-looking men hanging out in the area, as she made her way to the reception. Once she got her keys, and went on the elevator, she quickly began taking all that excessive clothing off. By the time she made it to her hotel room, she was already down to her usual skirt and blouse, her excessive layers wrapped up in her arms.

She never thought that she would be coming to a place like this, that she would be doing something like this, but a girl’s gotta become a woman someday, right? Pfft, what a joke, that kinda thing is always so amusing to Chika. It just seemed so… so fiction, so doujin-y. But then again, this entire scenario seemed that way too, but in a good way. Who would have ever thought that she would someday be coming into a love hotel room to see her idol Eli Ayase in such cute lingerie?

Now that Chika finally gets to have a good look at Eli’s figure, she had to say that she was honestly a little bit jealous of how beautiful her body was. Broad shoulders, defined collarbones, rather toned biceps and forearms. Rather sizeable breasts too, sitting nice and pretty in that fancy pink bra. If Chika had to guess, she’d say that Eli was wearing probably C cups. Her midriffs were quite the looker too; they weren’t exactly muscular but they were really well toned, with just the right amount of pudge too. And that navel… well, let’s just say that Chika’s never really found herself marveling at someone’s navel before.

And of course, what Eli was best known for, her long, slender legs. It’s been so many years since she was in the Muses, but her legs hasn’t lost their sex appeal with age. And the way those pink frilly thigh highs hugged her thighs so tightly, the way those garters seemed to barely stay attached to those frilly panties… Wow, was Chika drooling? She definitely was. She actually got so mesmerized ogling Eli’s body that she was drooling.

“Um… are you d-done staring now, Chika?” Eli was looking away in embarrassment, her face completely red from this. She was holding her arms closely together, inadvertently, or advertently, squishing her breasts together, and her thighs were rubbing together. It was clear from her body language that she was incredibly nervous, and that actually made Chika feel kinda bad. “Can you please… close the door behind you already? I don’t want anyone else seeing me like this…”

“H-huh? Oh uh, sorry.” Yeah that would be really bad. Thankfully nobody has passed by in the hallway, or else this would have really turned bad. Chika quickly closed the door behind her and tossed her Identification Concealment Kit™️ unceremoniously. As much as she wanted to simply pounce on Eli and get started right away, she decided she wanted to see a bit more first. “Hehehh, what a view, Eli-chan, what a view. Why don’t you turn around for me? I wanna see that booty too.”

“Snrk, booty.” Despite how nervous she was, Eli still seemed to have gotten a chuckle out of Chika’s choice of words, though Chika didn’t mind. She’s used to accidentally saying really silly things during sex anyways, at least this partner was taking it well instead of being turned off.

As Chika watched Eli slowly turning around, her hips swaying a bit, she felt herself becoming increasingly excited. Seeing such a toned back, such a nice behind, she could hardly hold herself back from simply latching onto Eli, undoing her bra, pulling down those panties, and fucking the daylights out of her. But no, she had to stay in control and be assertive, she had to take this slowly and tease Eli a bit first before she could do that. She wouldn’t be very dominant if she simply lost composure seeing such a great ass like that, now would she? Now, if only she was a good dom to begin with!

Chika practically flung herself at Eli, latching onto her tightly and wasting no time to start dry humping her like it’s her first time having sex. Reaching up with both hands and eagerly groping at Eli’s breasts, she squealed, “Ahhhn, Eli-chan, you’re so hot! What the fuck! How do you have such an amazing bod like this! That’s so unfair!”

“Wh-what-!? U-uhh, I’m g-glad you think s-so-?” Eli was so taken by surprise by this that she nearly lost her balance and fell forward, if she hadn’t stepped forward and planted her feet firmly. But even so, Chika was being so rough with her, touching her like that, she couldn’t help but tremble a bit in excitement. “N-nngh, Chika-chan, this isn’t… y-your first time, is it?”

“A-ahh!? N-no! Of course it’s not!” Hearing that made Chika slow down with her eager humping. Was she really acting that embarrassingly? Geez! No wonder why Riko’s always the dom when they’re together. “I’m j-just! I’m just!... e-excited, I guess, I never thought I would ever get to… u-um, b-be with my idol like… like this before, like, really closely, you know? Y-you all always seem so big and untouchable, I’m just so! Excited! That I can actually get to touch you!”

“Aww, is that really so? I mean, we are just… normal people after all, I suppose.” Eli said, seeming so much less tense, now that Chika had slowed to a stop and was simply nuzzling her back. “I mean, I would have been perfectly fine with you just… asking for my number normally, rather than resorting to ‘blackmail’ or whatever. I did show interest in you first, didn’t I?”

Hearing that made Chika feel kinda bad, especially since she never intended to do actually make Eli afraid. She just figured it’d be a playful way to get back at her for having touched her like that, but now that she thought about it, that was a really bad idea, wasn’t it? ‘Blackmail’ is such a strong and threatening thing. But then again, so was chikan. She tightened her grip on Eli’s breasts and began squeezing them harder, replying snarkily, “Heheh, ‘normally’? After you molested me on the morning commute? I don’t think so! Why did you do that anyways? You’re a teacher, don’t you think molesting a student would do bad things to your rep?”

“I-I knooow, n-nngh… th-that was a bad idea, I knooow…” Being groped so roughly once again was producing some rather lewd noises from Eli’s mouth, even as she tried to explain herself. “I was just r-really pent up, I sweear… I’m used to- a-ahhn… I’m used to seeing you on my morning commute, I just never… nnnh, n-never had the guts to actually talk to you, since you always looked so sleepy, but I… a-ahh, my w-wife is away on a business trip, and I just got really p-pent up... “

“Wooow, so you were CHEATING too? Eli-sensei, you really are shameless! If only your wife knew the things you do to a student like me!” Of course, Chika was only teasing, but she did feel kind of bad for Eli’s wife, who, if she had to guess, would be Nozomi. At least hearing such a confession gives her more material to work with, more reasons to punish her! Deciding to give her breasts a rest, Chika slowly slid her hands down Eli’s abdomen, whispering, “You know, I honestly wasn’t serious about the whole blackmail thing earlier, but now you’ve actually given me something to work with.”

“U-uunnh, p-please don’t… a-ahn-!” Suddenly hearing such a shrill moan from Eli made Chika jolt for a bit. Did she do something wrong? All she did was feel her midriffs. Unless… She brought one hand back to her navel and began rubbing it gently with two fingers, and surely enough, Eli quickly began moaning again, her body trembling, her knees weak, her voice erotic. “Ch-Chika, p-please… A-annh-! Please k-keep… keep t-touching me there…”

“D-does that actually feel good? Your… your bellybutton?” Just when Chika thought she could get back into a dom mindset, Eli caught her off guard with another surprise. A… navel fetish? She never even knew that was a thing before. “I… I didn’t know you could get off like that.”

“Y-yeah, I-I… n-nnh, it is… s-sensitive… I um, i-it’s… it’s something Non… Nontan got me into…” Hearing that answer once again almost made Chika feel bad, especially considering how embarrassed Eli was about it, her voice so unusually low and soft when she mentioned her wife’s name. And the way she put it, it sounded so much like it was something that was just between the two couples, not something Chika should have pushed herself into… “Um, I know that this… is kind of a weird request, but I… mm, if you’re okay with it, I would… mn, I would like you to k-keep touching me there. It feels r-really good…”

“A-are you sure?” Chika asked, her voice completely devoid of the confidence it had just a moment ago. She simply felt too bad about this to keep going. She never meant the blackmail thing to be serious, and now that she was actually doing it, she felt like there was the possibility she might end up ruining the marriage of two of the idols she looked up to. God, how could she even have thought of coming up with such a stupid idea in the first place? “I’m… I dunno. It’s not that it’s weird, I mean I guess it is, but I just. I don’t feel right doing this. Do you want to stop?”

“Hm? Is this about… ah, I see.” Eli said, her voice gentle, soft, comforting. It almost made Chika hesitate letting go of her, if Chika’s remorse wasn’t quickly overwhelming her. But before she could pull back, Eli quickly held onto her arms, keeping her locked in the embrace. She didn’t seem very keen on letting Chika go either, much to the younger girl’s confusion. “Chika-chan, I know we met under... unusual circumstances, and both of us have done… fairly illegal things to each other. I… still don’t know whether or not you forgive me, and I wouldn’t expect you to, but if you really want to do these things with me, please, don’t feel guilty about it. I… You’re not forcing anything, if that’s what you’re afraid of. I’m fully consenting of this. If I wasn’t I wouldn’t even have came to begin with.” 

“Th-that’s not it, though. I m-mean, I mean that is it, but that’s… nngh, I just…” Chika sighed, resting her face against Eli’s back once she realized she’s not strong enough to free her arms of the taller woman’s grasp. She really appreciated Eli telling her these things, but even so, was it really okay? Wouldn’t Nozomi be upset if she found out? “I don’t… mmn, I don’t want you to… E-Eli, you’re married, aren’t you? I don’t want to ruin things between you and Nozomi! I really do look up to you two a lot, and if I… if I ended up ruining your marriage like that, I… nngh, I-I…”

Chika was practically on the verge of crying at this point, the full force of her remorse coming to bite her. She couldn’t understand why she just had to be such an idiot, instead of acting like a normal person. Then again, this whole scenario was bizarre, how could she have known how to react to it? She wouldn’t want to land her idol in trouble either, and in all honesty if her idol wanted to take advantage of her on a regular basis, she wouldn’t even care. She’d be glad to be of use to her, and yet now here she was, making things unnecessarily difficult. Just what was she doing? Why did she even think selfishly for a moment?

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, Chika-chan. It’s okay.” As much as Eli wanted to simply pull Chika into a hug, she kinda locked them into an awkward position for that, and it would be weird to try to get out of it now, so instead she simply patted her hand gently. Even so, she still spoke gently, as if placating a distraught baby, “It’s going to be okay, Chika-chan. Nontan isn’t strict and possessive like that, you know. This… well, I suppose it speaks to my… uhh, personal integrity, but it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve slept with another woman since our marriage. And Nontan… she honestly didn’t mind. She didn’t mind that I do things like that, and I honestly don’t think she would mind even if she found out now, so you’re fine, Chika-chan. You’re not putting our marriage at risk at all.”

Hearing that did help Chika calm down a bit, but even so, she still felt bad about it, even if she wasn’t shedding tears anymore. Wiping her tears onto Eli’s back, kind of dampening the bra straps, Chika sniffled, and said, “Still, I… I didn’t go into this knowing that, I was being really… nngh, really selfish and awful without even thinking… without even considering what it may be like for you…”

“Still, don’t beat yourself up over it, Chika-chan. It’s going to be fine. You aren’t in any kind of trouble, and you’re not going to ruin anything either. You’re going to be okay, alright?” Saying this, Eli finally let go of Chika’s hands. They’ve been locked in this awkward position for long enough now. As Chika let go of Eli, Eli turned around to face the younger girl, and gave her a smile, “You’re fine, okay? Don’t worry too much about it. If it makes you feel better, we can even give Nontan a call right now, and ask her!”

“Wh-what? Is that… is that really okay? What if… wh-what if she says no?” Chika stammered. Facing Eli now, looking at her in the eyes, it was making her so flustered, especially after her silly little… attempt at domming her that ended up with her crying. 

“Yes, it will be okay, Chika-chan. Hmhm, but come on, why don’t we take it easy in the bed first? We’ve been standing for quite a bit now.” Eli seemed so much more relaxed and casual now, despite still being in her lingerie, as she plopped herself in bed. Then, reaching over to the nightstand, where her purse was, she quickly went through it and dug out her phone. “Nontan should be free right now, so let’s ask her together, shall we?”

“Y-yeah…” Chika still felt so unsure of actually calling Nozomi like that. It would be the first time she’s ever gotten to talk to another one of her idols, and it was on the phone, because she wanted to bang her wife? That just felt so weird to her. It would have been better if their first meeting was in a coffee shop or something, something normal, but then again, she did meet Eli on a morning chikan.

Crawling in bed and lying down next to Eli as the older woman began dialing, Chika fidgeted around a bit, kind of nervous, and kind of flustered at the same time. She’s already done so much lewd things with Eli, and yet this would be the first time they’re actually lying in bed together. At least, hearing Nozomi picking up the call would snap her out of her absent-mindedness.

“Hey Nontan, it’s me. Is it okay if I put you on speaker? I want you to meet a… well, a friend of mine! Awesome.” Having gotten Nozomi’s okay, Eli placed her phone down in bed between the two of them, and pressed the speaker button. Turning to lay on her side, facing Chika, she smiled and said cheerfully, “You might already know her, Nontan, but Chika-chan, why don’t you introduce yourself?”

“H-huh? Me? O-oh right, of course!” It took Chika a brief moment to realize she was now talking to Nozomi, to quickly straighten herself out so she didn’t sound super flustered. Of course, that never worked. “H-hi! I’m uhh, I’m… Chika Takami, I’m a… college student, I was in Aqours back in Uranohoshi, um… yeah…”

“Oh, Chikacchi, so it was you! Heheh, I wondering when you might finally do this with Elicchi. The cards have been telling me a lot, you know!” Nozomi said, her voice capricious and full of life, even through the phone’s mediocre call quality. “If this is about whether or not you can sleep with my wife, of course you can. I don’t mind at all, so don’t stress yourself over it, okay Chikacchi?”

“See? I toldja so, Chika-chan.”

“Wh-what? How did you… h-how did you know already!?” Chika naturally felt really weirded out hearing that, but also quite amazed at the same time. She knew that Nozomi has spiritual powers and whatnot, but this kind of omniscience-!?

“Like I said, the cards told me so.” Nozomi said, as if it was self-explanatory. After a short pause though, when she realized Chika was still probably very flabbergasted by this, she added, “Chikacchi, you know, ever since you started commuting to college, Elicchi has been talking to me a lot about you. She often went on about how she’s so excited that you two are on the same train to work and school, and how nervous she was about actually approaching you. It’s because of that, that ever since then I’ve been keeping tabs on you through my tarot cards. Basically, I’ve been indirectly stalking you!”

“N-nontan, you didn’t have to mention that part! That’s so embarrassing!”

“S-stalking me-!? With your s-spiritual power?” Chika wasn’t sure whether to feel threatened or flattered, but given that it was Nozomi the one who had been keeping tabs on her, she was definitely more flattered than anything. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more appealing it seemed. Having a yandere lover stalking… wait wait, that’s going too far! They just met! “So you k-knew about the whole… u-uhhm… the chikan and the blackmail thing?”

“Of course I knew, and I’m completely fine with it Chikacchi. In fact, I’ve been interested in you for a long while now, you know that? When I’m back from my business trip, why don’t you come over for dinner? Think about it! I have to go to a meeting now, but I hope you’ll have fun with Elicchi ~”

And with that, the call was over, and Chika left in a blushy daze. Having unknowingly gotten Eli’s affections was one thing, but having her wife Nozomi’s affection as well? How was she supposed to process all that so fast? And being invited to dinner too… this had to be a dream, right? Who in the world would be lucky enough to be crushed on by BOTH Nozomi AND Eli?

“Hmhm, see? She’s totally fine with it. You’re not disrupting anything in our relationship.” Eli gave Chika a reassuring smile, and dropped her phone back into her bag. Pulling in closer now, she lowered her voice to a more seductive whisper, and asked, “So would you like to finish what you started, Chika-chan? Hmhm, you have gotten me really worked up with all that touching, you know.”

“I-I…” As much as Chika wanted to say yes, now that she knew that it was going to be okay, she realized she’d worn herself out quite a bit with her crying and fussing earlier, that she wasn’t quite in the mood anymore. She really wanted to say yes, but she felt like she would just be forcing herself, and that wouldn’t be fun at all. So instead, she just muttered, “Um, I’m… I’m sorry. Can we just cuddle a bit? I… I do want to make you cum at least once today, but I just… I dunno, I’m not really in a down to fuck mood anymore.”

“That’s fine, Chika-chan.” Eli smiled, all traces of flirtatiousness in her voice replaced with a gentle motherliness. She pulled the smaller girl into a gentle embrace and planted a kiss on her forehead, and said softly, “You know, if you really aren’t in the mood, we don’t have to do anymore today other than cuddling.”

“No no, that’s not it either…” Geez, why did Chika have to be so indecisive? She really did enjoy being this way with Eli, and she really did want to spend more time with her like this, so why couldn’t she just say what was on her mind? “I-I do like, I… uh, I do want to make you cum, since you’ve already… made me cum once, I want to return the favour, but like… I just… don’t want to exert myself like… like that, you know? Like, I want to like, um… like… e-eat you out, and…”

“Heheh, it’s okay Chika-chan, I hear you loud and clear.” Eli found Chika’s flusteredness to be absolutely adorable, and kissed her again, this time on the cheek. “Let’s just cuddle until you’re feeling up to it then, alright? We’ll do things at a pace you’re comfortable with.”

“Mm, yeah.”

It has been so long since Chika last cuddled with someone like this, their legs intertwined, their arms locked in an embrace. It wasn’t until now that she’d finally realized how starved for affection she had been, clutching onto Eli so tightly and not wanting to let go ever, not wanting to be deprived of her warmth, her softness, her affection. She must have been really tense, because it seemed like Eli noticed it too. She felt Eli nudging her a bit, so she looked up at her, and was met with the taller woman’s soft lips against her own.

The kiss was brief, but it felt so wonderful, the very first lip-to-lip kiss she’d shared with Eli, so much so that Chika was left staring with her mouth slightly agape, her cheeks thoroughly flushed. The older woman seemed to have found this reaction to be amusing, and that only made Chika so much more flustered. She simply couldn’t believe how happy being affectionate with Eli was making her, how incredibly elated she was, and it’s so hard to believe that she’d missed out on this kind of happiness all her life. She was probably being really hasty, but if Eli and Nozomi really did have such affections for her… Chika would be happy to date the both of them.

They stayed close like this for some time. For how long Chika had no idea, but she did know that it was such a revitalizing thing for her, because after some time, she felt more and more comfortable, until she became restless and too antsy to keep cuddling. Pulling herself up a bit, so she was face to face with Eli, she kissed Eli’s lips again, and said playfully, her voice restored of its energy, “Hey Eli, you feel up for doing the thing now? I think we’ve cuddled for enough now.”

“Cuddled for enough? Never. Feeling up to get eaten out? Always.” Eli snickered and kissed Chika again before letting go, and rolling onto her back as Chika got on top of her. Chika’s lucky that she’s practically always down to fuck, with a libido that won’t quit. Her voice lowered to a whisper now, she asked, “So how would you like to do this?”

“I… mm, I’ve never actually done anything like this before, but I kind of want to try. Um, getting you off with… with your navel.” Chika stammered, wondering how she was going to make this work. Eli was sensitive there, but… how would she actually get her off like that? “But um, you’re… you’re going to need to tell me um, the stuff that feels good there…”

“Hmmm? Hehe, you really are interested, aren’t you?” The older woman seemed amused by how eager Chika was to try out the kinks she was into, even though she still wasn’t quite sure if she’s into it. She just think it’s kinda weird, but new kinks were always worth trying out, especially if it’s for a lover like Eli. “Basically, just use your fingers, your tongue. Be gentle with it, though.”

“I uh, I can do that.” So basically treat it like she would a pussy, right. ...Though, Chika just realized that’s a really weird comparison. Navel pussy, nussy? Belly bussy? Whatever, now’s not the time to think of memes, Chika wanted to focus on getting Eli off.

Of course, always start by kissing. Kissing is the best way to get someone into the mood. Pulling in close, she planted her lips to Eli’s and closed her eyes, kissing her deeply, yet just gently enough to pull back at any time, leaving the older woman flustered and wanting more. She once again kissed her, this time nudging her tongue into her mouth and lightly teasing Eli’s tongue, before quickly breaking the kiss again.

Just like that, teasingly kissing Eli but never letting her the satisfaction of a kiss longer than a few seconds, Chika pretty quickly got her pent up and frustrated. Sitting up, straddling the taller woman, she snickered playfully and licked her lips, cooing, “My my, Eli-chan, are you really getting that turned on from just a few kisses? That’s cute…”

“Hhnn, stop teasing me alreadyyy…” Eli whined needily, her cheeks thoroughly red. From the way she was twitching with excitement, it was pretty clear that she was bursting at the seams, desperately wanting to buck her hips, or reach up to touch Chika, or anything at all that could satiate her lust. But of course, she held back, because she was a good girl who would never do anything out of line. Except whining, apparently.

“Hmm? And why should I do that, hmm? What’s keeping me from simply teasing you forever, hmm?” Chika snickered, reaching down to play with and bounce Eli’s breasts. They’re so soft and squishy, so fun to play with, she could barely hold back from simply patting them like bongos. But no, she had to be a good dom, no silliness! Save that for the post-coital cuddling. “If you really want me to do more… I want to hear you beg, Eli-chan.”

It was clear that Eli was used to subbing like this, because she wasted no time getting into it, her voice full of desire, “Please f-fuck me, Chika! I’m s-so wet, I’ve been craving… c-craving you for so long, I want to feel y-your fingers plunging in me, your t-tongue… t-teasing and licking my b-belly button… please, fuck me, t-toy with me… I have been a g-good girl, haven’t I?”

“Yes, Eli-chan, yes you have… you have held out very nicely so far, I suppose I should reward you, shouldn’t I?” Chika loved hearing Eli begging and seeing her acting so pathetically, it gave her so much power, so much control over the woman she’s wanted to take so much. Even if begging in general feels kinda weird, it was such a turn on for her, and that’s all she really cared about. 

Getting off Eli’s abdomen so she could instead lie on her side next to her, Chika brought her face close to Eli’s navel, gently rubbing her crotch with her hand. Her sub had gotten so wet already, and she was trembling quite a bit with anticipation. Chika wasn’t quite sure how it felt, but she had a feeling it may have been from her breathing so close to her belly button. How was she going to do this again? Treat it like a pussy? Of course, it’s in that moment that Chika just had to remember nussy and belly bussy. It’s a good thing she was able to hold back from laughing.

Gently, she began licking, paying very close attention to the reactions she was getting. From Eli’s little gasps and jolts, Chika was fairly certain she was on the right track, so she went in a bit more, running the flat part of her tongue over the navel a few times before going back to circling it with the tip of her tongue. Though she was still unsure of herself, hearing her partner’s gasping quickly turning into soft moaning was enough reassurance for Chika to keep doing what she was doing. Even so though, she wanted to be perfectly sure, so she paused her licking and asked softly, “D-does this feel good?”

“M-mmh.” Eli simply nodded in response, her face red with bliss and her eyes full of lust, and that was good enough for Chika.

Deciding that she should do more than just eat out her partner’s belly button, Chika once again began rubbing Eli’s crotch. She really shouldn’t tease her like that anymore though, not when those panties are already so soaked, they’re filmy to touch. She moved her hand up a bit and reached into Eli’s panties, and began fingering her, two fingers at a time, schlicking at the same pace as she was moving her tongue. Chika was still unsure if she was into this, but if it was getting Eli off this well, then that was all that mattered to her.

And besides, the scent of Eli’s sex… even while Chika was focusing on licking her navel and fingering her, she still couldn’t help but become distracted by how alluring Eli’s scent was. She wasn’t feeling up for getting off, she really wasn’t, but she slowly found, as she vigorously pumped her fingers in and out of her lover’s pussy, that she was quickly becoming seized with lust. Chika was becoming so aroused that her entire body was engulfed in a soothing warmth, that her mind was seized with the urge to simply dive between Eli’s legs and eat her out until she came all over her face, to pin Eli down and trib against her until she’s had her release. But no, she said she wasn’t going to get off this time, that she was only going to make Eli cum to pay her back, and she was stubbornly determined to keep her word, however trivial and silly the matter was. 

But then again, Chika wasn’t one for self control. She pulled herself back from Eli’s abdomen suddenly, pulled her fingers out, and moved between her legs, much to her lover’s surprise. Without wasting any time, she reached down and pulled Eli’s panties down just enough to expose her vagina, and hurriedly dove in there, eagerly lapping away at her like a thirsty mutt, her arms wrapped tightly around her lover’s thighs. 

“Ch-chika-!? M-mnh… n-nh…” Eli at first seemed a bit disappointed that her belly button was left alone, but with how eager and rough Chika was being, she certainly couldn’t complain. She was in the final stretch now, and suddenly being eaten out was a welcomed change in pace.

Chika really should have been better about keeping the promise that no one made her keep, but she was simply too pent up to keep herself from ravishing Eli’s pussy with her tongue. In, out, over a few times, flickering over the clit, back in, tongue fucking, Chika was so familiar with all these movements, barely needing to focus to make Eli moan loudly and helplessly. She couldn’t focus even if she wanted to anyways; she was far too lost in her own pleasure at this point, from Eli’s scent, her taste, the softness of her flesh, the ecstasy in her voice.

“Ch-...Chika, I-I’m g-going to… n-nnhaa, I-I’m r-really close…!” Though she had heard Eli, Chika barely registered her words, instead only taking it as a cue to put everything she had into it, even though her tongue was already getting incredibly sore. She may have been the one to be giving oral, but she was getting very close to her own climax as well, the sensations her lover’s was offering her proving to be far too intoxicating. Before she knew it, Chika ended up hitting her climax, her entire body tensing up as she came, her mind wanting nothing more than Eli.

Just as she rode out the high of her orgasm, Chika suddenly felt something warm pouring into her mouth, and that was when she finally realized she had just made Eli cum. She had been so fixated on her own pleasure that in the last moments, she had been eating her lover out without even thinking about making her lover feel good. As she pulled herself back up, her face dripping wet, Chika couldn’t help but feel bad about that.

Nevertheless, as the two took a moment to catch their breaths, Eli opened her arms up to Chika, and there was simply no way the younger girl could resist. Flopping down on top of her tall lover, Chika hugged her tightly, and whined, “I’m sorry, I… u-uhh, I got too excited, and ended up getting off too…”

“Wh-what are you sorry for, Chika-chan? Heheh, you’re the dom here!” Eli couldn’t help but laugh when she heard such a silly apology, and that was when Chika realized she had never actually explained her train of thought to her. “Why, were you trying not to get off? Did you have some secret vows that I’m not aware of?”

“Noo, it’s not like thaaat… “ Oh great, now her face was turning red again, though this time from embarrassment more than anything else. Chika really should have made her thoughts more clear, rather than keeping them to herself, shouldn’t she have? “I… uu, I wanted to get you off as a way to repay you for getting me off, but now that I’ve cummed too, that means I’m going to owe you another orgasm…”

“Aaand… why is that a bad thing?” It really was silly and trivial, but Eli could see where Chika was coming from. She wouldn’t be the first dorky lover she’d ever had. Hugging her closely and planting a kiss on her forehead, she said softly, “That just means we’re going to have to do it again, doesn’t it?”

“Mm, heheh, yeah, you’re right.” Geez, what a silly thing to get worried about, of course the solution would be that simple. Chika really could be an airhead sometimes, couldn’t she? It’s a good thing Eli’s such an understanding lover. “When and where would our next time be, though? I don’t imagine you’d want to pay for the love hotel again…”

“Hmm? Did you forget what Nontan said?” Eli smiled at Chika playfully, her eyes full of excitement, “Hehe, when she returns from her business trip, she wants to have you over for dinner! Surely you don’t think that ‘dinner’ is the only thing on her mind?”

“E-ehh-!? Y-you mean…!?” Was she seriously going to get into another threesome!? Was Nozomi just really subtle in her flirting, or was Chika just too dense to have realized it? “O-oh… I-I uh… Oh geez, I didn’t expect something like that so quickly… But I’m not against it…”

“That’s good to hear. You’ll be our honoured guest, our lucky girl for the night ~” There Eli went again, flustering Chika like this, making her blush, making her feel so excited.

The two of them stayed like this, cuddling together and playing around with each other, for quite some time before they figured they should probably head home at some point, before it gets too dark out. Admittedly though, neither of them actually wanted to get up, not when they could be enjoying the warmth and company of each other. Not when they’ve discovered newfound love in each other. And when Chika finally decided she needed to get up so she can get home, Eli hugged her tightly and gave her one last kiss for the night, whispering to her, “I’m so happy to have you, Chika-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went into this chapter intending to write dubcon, but instead I wrote consensual + fluffy at double the word count. Oops.


End file.
